OPERATION LenLen stay home!
by Miya Minako
Summary: Len had the opportunity to go and sing in USA, which means, a long time! How will Rin handle this and more importantly, how will Rin tell Len this? And what will his answer be? Another quick story, I was kinda bored and this story came up in my mind! LOL XD
1. Chapter 1

**This is another cheesy story! XD I do not own Vocaloids, sadly :) **

**But enjoy reading! Weeeee :D **

One late night, after Len and Rin were done with their works for the day, the producer called Rin over to his room. Both of them were confused, they wondered if they made any mistakes. But what the producer said was "Len, you should go home first, I need to talk to Rin for a few moments" and then smiled at Len. The blonde boy still looks unconvinced, so Rin spoke to him instead. "Dont worry, Lenny, just go, okay? I'll be alright, I promise!" and Rin gave him a wink. Len blushed lightly as his producer AND his friends, who were standing not so far away from them, all gave him a "awww".

"W-whatever, ok, I'll get going now, take care Rinny." He threw her a tight hug, like he wanted to hold her for life, even though they will only be separate for a few minutes.

"Okay, what is it that you wanted to talk to me about sir?"

"Rin-chan... I think this will be shock news for you, but take it easily, okay?"

"Hai.."

Rin was wondering in her head. _'Did he know about the time I had a sore throat but didnt tell him, so when I was singing with Len, Len had to cover up for me? Or he knows who is more popular and that happened to be me? Or... or he knew all of them?'_

"Rin-chan, you listening?" The producer woke her up from her silly thoughts.

"Uh.. yeah! Im listening!"

"What I just said was... We want to ask Len if he wanted to go to USA or not. Len is a really good Vocaloid, even though he is not as famous as Miku, but yeah, Len got the talent. So we wanted him to sing in USA, so he will have more fans, and we could be more successful too. I already asked your Master, and he was confused, too. He said it depends on how Len would answer, so he left it for you two to handle. I want you to tell Len this, because I think he would handle it easier if you're the one who is talking. So can you tell him?"

Rin was shocked. So shocked. She quickly gave him a "Hai" and then went outside. What did he mean by going to USA? And how is she gonna tell Len that? They are twins, they cant be separate! And now...

"Let's just go home first... I'll think about it later.." Rin told herself and went straight home.

Meanwhile, the producer was talking on the phone with their Master.

"Yes, I just told her some minutes ago. She was quite shocked."

"I dont think that Len will just go easily like that. But who knows..."

"Their bonds are quite... close, yes?"

"Yes... Ne, I suggest you, if they have to go to USA, make all of the family go. They wont go alone that easily. I move around a lot, but I know their personalities, they're like brothers and sisters now. But some of them did developed feelings for each other."

The Master giggled at his comment. Then the two quickly said good-bye to each other and prepared to rest after a day of heavy works.

**Chapter 1 is done :D some more chapters to go :D Weeeeee!**

**Reviews please :')**


	2. Chapter 2

**My body aches from work out yesterday, so weeeeee Ima write something instead of dancing :D **

**I tried make this a long chapter XD Tbh, the way I describe things, are mostly from other fanfics. So let's say I only own the story, not the Vocaloids or some describing :) Forgive me if my describing sounds similar with some other fanfics, Im not really good with words :'( **

After the long sleepless night of thinking, Rin was so glad it's finally 7AM. She walked out of her and Len's bed, leaving Len sleeping soundly. She looked at his sleeping face and sigh.

"How am I suppose to live without you? I love you after all..." She pulled the blanket up to cover his body, since she realized last night she took all the blanket, leaving Len freezing. Bad habit.

Rin quietly walked outside and saw Miku preparing breakfast.

"Ohayo, Miku-nee..."

"My my, Rin, your eyes look kinda dead. What happened last night? What did the producer tell you?"

Rin was about to answer Miku's question, but Kaito walked in, interrupted them both.

"Good morninggggg, my love, Miku! Did you sleep well last night?"

"K-Kaito... Dont talk to me like that!" Miku blushed. Kaito laughed for a bit and took out his ice-cream in the fridge. After that Meiko, Luka and Gakupo woke up, too. Len was the only one still sleeping.

"Meiko, did you get drunk last night again?" Luka asked.

"Ummhmm... the beers were good last night..." Meiko replied with a creepy smile on her face. Luka sighed and gave a chuckle.

"You shouldn't drink too much like that.."

"It's her habit anyway. If she survived after such a long time drinking like that, it means she's okay, Luka." Gakupo smiled. He then looked at Rin.

"You look terrible." Miku and everybody gasped when they heard that. "Ne, dont be so rude with my dear Rin-chan!" Miku protested. "That's rude, and your a guy! Be a gentlement once in a while!"

"Eh... I guess Im gonna go wake Len up now." Rin forced to give out a smile, but then heard a voice behind her.

"No need to, Im already up. Morning, Rinny!~~" He hugged her tightly from the back and Rin blushed madly. Everyone gave the "awww" everytime they saw them hugging like that. That made Rin blushed even more.

"H-Hey... let go of me, it's embarrassing!" Rin shut her eyes as she blushed. Len giggled at her embarrassment. "Hurry up and eat, we have school." He smiled and went to the table with some pancakes.

Miku walked toward Rin to continue their story. "Ne, ne, why dont you just confess to him already? You guys look cute!" She winked at Rin.

"D-Dont be silly, I'm.. not suppose to!" The little girl denied. Miku laughed at her.

"Jeez, you will one day. Anyway what did the producer say?"

"He.." But Rin's sentence was interrupted, once again.

"Rinny! What took you so long? Eat with me!" Len shouted.

"Eh Im coming!" she looked at Miku and said quickly. "I'll talk about it later, Miku-nee!"

After the twins left for school, Len glanced at Rin and ask. "Did I interrupt something? You were talking with Miku right? Gomen.."

"Eh? Ie, it's nothing! Haha!" Rin scratched her head and laughed. When they arrived at school, Rin said good-bye to Len as they went to different classes. He waited until her blonde hair went far away and cant be seen anymore, then let out a small sigh.

"Rin-chan, did you know I love you?" He sighed once more, and walked to his class.

"What should I do now... How can I tell him this? Maybe around lunch times, I'll talk to him.." Rin mumbled and walked to class, just in time.

After the bell rang, means it's lunch time, Rin walked quickly to Len's class.

"Len.." She called him. But he was surrounded by so many people. Not a good time. She waited a little longer, but Len was busy talking to them, so he didnt notice her standing. She waited longer, and finally he saw Rin. She glared at him with the deadliest glare ever.

"Woahhh sis! How long have you been there?"

"10 minutes. Are you ever gonna go to lunch?" She spoke at him coldly, still mad because her own brother just made her wait for so long-10-minutes-of-her-lunch-break.

"Eh, gomen Rin.. But today Im eating lunch with Kaito-nii. I'll eat with you tomorrow okay? I promise!"

Rin sighed. She said a quick yes, then left to the cafeteria, leaving Len behind with his confusing face.

"Great. My crush asked me to have lunch and I said no. What am I gonna do with my life?..."

Rin ate quietly with Gumi next to her talking and laughing, who didnt notice that Rin didnt pay attention at all. Rin felt like crap the whole day. First thing in the morning, someone already told her she looked terrible, then in class, she was embarrassed because she answered wrong when the teacher asked her something while she didnt pay attention in what he said a minute ago, and then Len told her he couldn't eat with her, which means there was no chance for her to tell her about the thing yesterday, _'which means Im a fuckin idiot, for not even knowing how to tell that fuckin dear Len a freaking news, and now sitting here staring at nothing like an idiot, while all I want to do right now is going home and yell at everyone, for interrupted my talk with Miku, and get mad at Len for hugging me so tight to death, and maybe I'll just kick him out of the room tonight, because he made my day worse, and all of this is because of his USA thing, why didnt he just hear the news by himself, or is he a so fuckin shota that he needs a girl to take care of everything, or.."_. Before she could realize it, Gumi was shaking her shoulders and shout in her ears.

"Rin! RIN! Are you listening? YOU'RE SQUEEZING THE ORANGE JUICE!"

"Eh?" Rin looked down at her hands, and she almost choked seeing her hands all wet with the orange juice she squeezed out, and Gumi was laughing her head off. At least this time someone cheered her up. Rin laughed along, too. "I hope everything will be okay." She said to herself.

The school bell finally rang. Rin ran outside the school as fast as she could, grabbed Len on her way, and threw him a deadly stare. Len stood there expecting she's crazy or something.

'What's wrong? I can walk, you know, Rin." He laughed in sarcastic.

"I DONT CARE, JUST GO HOME FAST, I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE, MY DAY IS DONE!" She was yelling impatient at him. With that one sentence, she ran straight forward and after 10 minutes, she finally reached her house. After 5 seconds of breathing hard, Rin saw Len was there, too. _'Oh, so he tried to catch up to me.' _Len was staring at her with the what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you-glare. She ignored it and opend the door.

"Tadaima!"

"Rinny~~~~~~~~~~~~~~! Kaito is bullying me!" The teal haired girl ran to Rin and hugged her tightly, or actually squeezed her to death, with small tears in her eyes. And after everything calmed down, Miku took advantage of their position. She used her hands and touched Rin's pink lips and leaned forward her neck. "Mhmmmm, you smell good even when you just came home, Rin-chann~~! Mhhmmm Im impress~~!" The blonde girl was blushing madly as Miku touched her. The blonde boy also blushed after seeing the-unexpected-sight-of-his-dear-crush, then pulled Rin back of Miku.

"Hey.. You're squeezing her!" _'What is with the squeezing today?'_ Rin thought.

"Hai, hai! Shota-prince!"

"HEYYYYY!" Len was ticked off by that comment. But Miku laughed harder and went to the living room do to whatever-she-wanted-to-do, so Len just let it go. He and Rin sighed in the same time. _'And again, what is with the sigh thingy today?' _Rin mumbled to herself.

Rin threw her bag in the corner of the room, changed quickly and went downstairs with everyone. She saw Miku sitting on the couch, looking bored since she doesnt have anyone to keep company, so Rin walked there and sit on the couch, too.

"Miku-nee...Help me..." Rin spoke quietly. Miku turned around with a questioning face.

"Nani? Oh yeah, you still didnt answer me, what happened last night?"

"He told me to ask Len if he wants to go to USA to sing or not." Rin answer shortly. She doesnt even want to talk about this subject, but since she needed help, she has to spill it out anyway.

"WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? OF COURSE HE WOULD SAY YES, IT'S THE OPPORTUNITY THAT EVERYONE DREAMS FOR! Even I wish I can go!" Miku said loudly, then covered her mouth, realized what she said hurted someone.

"I kinda figured that out already..." Rin mumbled.

"Im sorry, Rin-chan. Of course you want him here with you. So you come to me to ask help right? Haha I knew what were you asking, Miku-nee helping Rin-chan to confess to Lenny? Haha!" Miku giggled and then laughed. Rin was blushing again. Man how many times did she blush already?

"O-Of course not! But I kinda... want to... But first I want to tell him about the news first.. But today, I didnt have any chance. I cant talk to him at home, because we always got interrupted by someone or something.. I cant talk to him at school either! There's so many people! And he was eating lunch with Kaito today, too!" Rin looked at Miku, desperately asked for help from the teal haired girl who is very good at handle these things.

"Ahaha I get it I get it! Just leave it to Miku! I'll handle it!" Miku laughed softly and whispered something into Rin's ears. Rin blushed madly at what she was hearing.

"T-There's NO WAY it's gonna work! I'm not a perv!" She protested.

"Ne, ne, do you want your mission to accomplish or not?" Miku replied with a wink. That made Rin blushed more. MORE.

"I... will try..." She said after a while of thinking. She grabbed an orange and went back to her room. She opened her Ipod and listened to some old songs of her and Len to clear her mind. Story of Evil for example. She found someone did an append version with the music box, and she loves the sound that it came out. _'Mhhmmm... better than the original... This cleared my mind...' _

"Dear God, please let Len stay beside me forever..." She spoke softly and quickly fell asleep on her desk.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm soooo boreddddd I have been whining for 2 hours now, so I decided to eat and write fanfic in the same time XD Yep yep! I was so bored so I came up with this situation, and again, the word sento, was from the fanfic "The Riddler" of our dear !**

"Brrrmmmmmnnhhhhmmmm"

"Brrrmmmmnnnnnnnn"

"BRMMMMMMMHHHMMMNNNN"

"Le...e... " Rin whined. It was 6AM, the blonde boy was still sleeping soundly. Rin whined again. "Lennnnn... Shut...it...off..." "You... shut it..." "No... You're closer..."

None of them wanted to wake up, so the alarm kept ringing, until Miku walked in their room.

"OH COME ON! WAKE UP ALREADY!" She yelled. Now THAT woke the twins up. Miku stared at their awkward position. "My my, I didnt know you two love each other that much!" Rin was hugging Len tightly, with her head on his chest, and Len's hand were behind her back.

"5 minutes more, Miku..." Len finally spoke. He opened one eye, and then closed it. Then his eyes popped open, as he saw what position they were in.

"Ehhhhhhh? Waitt! Eh? Did I sleep like this all night? No wayyyyyy!" He gasped.

"Na...ni? It was so cold last night, so I thought hugging you would be warmer, so I did. It worked so I fell asleep. I'm sorry..." Rin explained as she shut her eyes and both of their face were as red as a tomato.

"It's okay..."

As the twins woke up and get ready, they heard something

"BOOOMM!"

"What... just happened?" Everyone in the house ran outside of their room, to the hall, and they found smoke came out of Gakupo's room.

"Gakupo, your... experiment... again?" Luka walked in covering her nose. She laughed to see Gakupo just stood there stared at the fail experiment.

"My... eggplant...NOOOO!" Gakupo cried out loud. Everybody laughed.

"No... My ice-cream...!" Now this time Kaito was running around in the kitchen, and Miku noticed that he ate all of his ice-cream already yesterday, but Miku didnt go buy some new boxes. _'All like the plan!' _She smiled evilly at Rin, who just stood there with a confusing face like I-didnt-know-that-were-part-of-the-plan. Miku just threw back a-shut-up-dont-worry-my-plan-will-work-out.

"Eh heh, gomen Kaito-kun. Miku-chan just forgot to buy some ice-cream for you yesterday, because she was busy cleaning the house, lalala...~~!" Miku was singing as she talked, and gave out a creepy smile to Kaito, who was sitting in the corner crying like a baby.

"THE HELL? MIKU? MY BEER! MY WINE! ALCOHOL! WHERE ARE THEY?" Meiko yelled. Apparrently, Miku was the one that planned all this. Rin had no idea how did she throw away 3 boxes of Meiko's alcohol, but she didnt want to know. And again, Miku sang out loud the almost same thing she sang to Kaito.

"My, my, everybody looks so depressed today! Let's go somewhere to relax then!" Miku said happily while they were eating breakfast. Everyone looked up and all of them said in the same time. "Where?"

Miku laughed. "O ho ho ho, where else? Does anyone remember 7 months ago, we went to a very interesting place that you could relax and they sold ice-cream in there? Yessss, and YES, we're going to the bath house, the sento, you may call it. Saa, let's gooooo!" Everyone stared at her oddly like did-someone-hit-her-head-with-a-giant-leek-again? And Miku understood what their stares meaned, so she convinced them more.

"Come on! They sell ice-cream and beer in the sento! And me and Rin are so tired these days, we had to do a lot of school works, and I had to run around the school because the boys were chasing after me, we needdd a restttttttt guys! Today is weekend, too, let's go!

"Miku, I'm not sure about this, we could just do some..." Kaito tried to protest, but Miku cut his words.

"I told you they sell ice-cream in there, AND, I promise I'll go buy ice-cream for you after you go, ne?" Miku winked at Kaito, who blushed right after that. _'Really, Im doing all of this just for my dear Rin could be together with Lenny. I waited long enough already! I'm gonna bring a camera! No 2 cameras! Mwahahaha!' _

"Well, I guess it's not a big deal. I didnt get enough sleep lately, too, so I think it would be fine. Let's go." Meiko jumped in. Miku was sure she would say yes. Of course she would say yes, since Meiko will go anywhere, as long as they have beer and wine and sake for her.

"See? See? What about you Len? Luka? Gakupo?" Miku asked eagerly.

Rin and Len looked at each other, and Rin swore she didnt know any of this! She didnt expect Miku to tell them to go to a BATH HOUSE! _'I mean, I asked her to help me confess to him, and tell him the news, what does the bath house have to do with this? All we do is taking a FREAKING BATH in there!' _Rin was busy thinking, while Len made his decision. "I think it is nice, too..."

"See? LET'S GO! I'll give you guys 5 minutes to bring your stuff!" Miku ran into her room and brought out a bag she prepared since last night, and took out her cell phone. "Yes yes, 6 please...Hai hai... Ano, I have a request... yes yes! Arigatou! Hai!"

Luka walked toward Miku and whispered into her ears. "Something tells me you planned all this, Miku." Luka smiled.

"Eh? Uhh... Yeah, I kinda need your help, though."

"Sure thing!" Luka happily replied. Looks like playing matchmaker is their favorite.

When all of them arrived at the bath house, the woman in the reception smiled at them.

"You were the one that called me earlier, correct?"

"Haiiiii~~~" Miku replied with an innocent face. (easy to fool people)

"Saa, let's go, I'll show you the way. The brunette, pink hair, you, and the twin sisters, you go to the left, and the gentlements' is in the right. The locker is outside, and the changing room is in there. Have fun!"

She patted Rin's and Len's head and hurried them into the changing room. While Kaito and Gakupo stood there with their mouth wide open, Miku just laughed her head off. _'I cant believe she got tricked that easily! AHAHAHAHA!' _

"Ne, chotto, Im actually a..." Len tried to explain.

"No worries, we have everything here, you can take your time, ladies."

Now the whole group was laughing hard. Rin was sitting on the floor, trying to control her laugh, while Luka and Miku grinned at him, Kaito rolled his eyes and Gakupo's eyes lit up.

**Yep, that's all for this chap. I think I should start writing hentai or something like that! XD **


	4. Chapter 4

**School year is about to start, and I didnt even send my application yet == now Im dead meat. I guess I'll write fanfics to ignore the situation XD again, I dont own any of the Vocaloids :D **

"What...what the hell? How did I end up in this?" Len stared at the woman, in shocked. He couldn't believe he got mistaken as a girl. A GIRL. And he is 100% a guy! Putting that aside, now he had to go to the same bath with... Rin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

'_Damn, she will hate me for the rest of her life now.'_ Len yelled in his head. Rin and Miku were talking about something, so he decided to not interrupt them. Instead he tried to enjoy the last minutes of his life while Rin still didnt hate him yet. _'Same bath with her huh?...' _

"Ne, ne, isnt this wonderful Rin?" Miku was still laughing hard. "Now you could spend time with Lenny now! Enjoy your time in there, me and Luka and Meiko wont interrupt! It's romantic in there, o ho ho ho ho ho!"

"A-Are you crazy? Me taking a bath with Len? I didnt know about this! More importantly, I never even knew that we're going to this place! What if he sees me? What will he think of me? He wont even look at me anymore!"

"Rin-chan, you're so dense. Jeez, you two need people to take care of! Just go in there, everything will be OKAY!" Miku patted her head and went straight to the locker first.

"Kaito already went to buy some ice-cream already. What an idiot." "Sou..." Luka and Meiko went in after Miku, leaving Len and Rin outside, alone.

"Umm... Are you gonna go in?.." Rin asked nervously. Len's face was bright red.

"There's no going back now, I guess I have to... Let's go." Len grabbed her wrist and walked in.

Inside, after they put their stuff in the locker, Rin walked inside the bath house with her towel wrapped around her body. There weren't anybody at the bath house, only their group, so Len was glad.

They went to the washing stations, and of course, DIFFERENT sections, there's no way in hell Rin will wash her body in the same section with a guy! There were different baths in the sento, about 5, if Rin was not mistaken. One was cold water, one was herbs, 2 with warm water, and the other one was hot.

She saw Len sitting in the warm water. _'Holy craps, he looks so cute! OMG I could get a nosebleed now! Please dont please dont!' _ Suddenly, Miku popped up from behind her and touched her shoulders lightly.

"Dont worry, Rin-chan! We wont interrupt! Me and Luka and Meiko will go to somewhere farrrrr~~~~..." Miku grinned. Rin didnt know Miku had cameras hiding behind her back.

"Alright... God help me...!" Rin mumbled after let out a sigh and walked toward Len.

Her face was so red that she could feel it burning. _'Crap, I'm already nervous.' _

"Len, can I sit with you?" Rin asked quietly. Len looked up and froze for 2 seconds. _'Shit. Rin looks pretty from this angle...Shit shit shit shit!" _

"Eh.. Sure... I..won't look." He snapped his eyes shut and glanced away. Rin took off her towel and came down into the water and sat next to Len. (completely naked)

Now Rin noticed something. The bath was quite romantic, actually, just like Miku said. The wall had the paiting of a maiden with a rose in her hands, looking up into the sky. Actually there were paintings almost every wall, but from her side, she only saw one. And there was the light glowing. Was it...pink? Or yellow? Maybe both. She really couldn't tell the color, because she didnt care about it. What she cares was Len right next to her.

"Ne, Lenny.." Rin broke the awkward silence between them. "We used to take baths like these when we were small right?" She smiled sadly at Len. He looked at her with those why-do-you-look-so-sad-eyes.

"Y-Yeah."

"Len, do you like America?" Rin asked after a few minutes. She didnt look at Len, because it will be harder for her to tell him. Really. So she looked to the other side instead. (XD)

"Duhh! Everyone likes America! I want to visit the White House so bad!" Len laughed at her silly question.

Rin sighed. "If you have a chance to go to America, would you go?"

"Of course, if it's with you, I'll go anywhere."

Rin felt her chest ached a bit. Her body was shaking, but she managed to turn around and look at his eyes. His blue, starry eyes. _'OMG I could melt right now, God.'_

"The producer told me to ask you, if you will agree to go to America and sing there. And it would be a long time, maybe some years. Will you go?" She hugged him as she spoke. Len could feel her skin touching his. But what she said confused him.

"Wait, what do you mean? You mean only me? Why?"

"Yeah, only you... Will you go?" Len looked down to see her face and saw she was blinking back tears. He was surprised and hugged her even tighter. _'Gosh I could feel her... her...'_

"If it's only me, then I wont go. We are twins, we will only go together."

"Dont be a dummy, you wont have this chance ever again!"

"Ne.." Len spoke quietly.

"Huh?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"No, I love you like this."

Before Rin could reply, and bent down and kissed Rin. His arms wrapped around her waist (which was underwater, duhh) , hoping she wouldn't slap him or hate him. But instead, she accepted the kiss and let her hands go around his neck, pulling Len's body closer. _'Thank God! My body is burning now!Thankkkk Godddddd!' _Len was screaming in his head.

After that passionate kiss, Rin looked at Len and touched his cheek. "I love you, too, Len. A lot." They both smiled.

What they didnt know was, Miku was recording everything. Luka even took pictures. The two girls smiled evilly at the twins, who were still making out after their first kiss.

"They wouldnt care anyway, Im gonna set this as my wallpaper."

**That's it! I think Im gonna write them as best friends in the next story. Because this is kinda getting... old or something. But I tried my best to not make it cheesy though! :D **


	5. Chapter 5 Extra

**Ok, so I made this chap because it was a request from lizzie-rivers XD but WARNING: this is just an extra chap, if you dont want to read it, dont read it XD (that sounds really lame), and no, I dont own Vocaloids :D **

_Rin's POV_

It's been two weeks already.. I'm already bored with out Len here. I mean, I miss him! I didn't expect that THIS actually happened! I guess I can't help it...

_Flashback_

"Rin-chan, Len-kun, the producer called you guys to go to his office!" I heard Miku yelled outside of the changing room after we finished another PV.

"Hai!" Both me and Len replied. It's been three days since the bath house incident, and after that Len called the producer to let him know his answer. And...me and Len...

I really don't know how to name this kind of relationship. I mean, you and your twin love each other, so now you call it "dating", or "brother-and-sister-relationship-but-more"? But everybody get the idea, so I didn't have to explain much. Thanks alot to Luka's pictures. I really didn't know they were there. I really didn't.

We hurried changing and went into his office. _'What is it this time..?'_ As I was thinking in my head, I squeezed Len's hand because I was nervous. He looked at me and smiled his dont-worry-smile, but that-dont-worry-smile-never-worked-at-all.

"Rin, Len, sit down please."

"Hai."

"Okay, I'm here to tell you guys some news. I got your call three days ago, but I apologize. Crypton wants you to go, Len. Now this is a must, not a want anymore. You have two days to pack your stuff, and to what I know, you're going to stay there for...I don't know, a year? Two years? Or maybe more. I just don't know yet."

"Wait what? I thought we already talked about this! I told you I will only go if Rin can go with me! Can't you let someone else go?" Len protested. I was so stunned, I didnt say anything. All I could do was stared at the producer like he's crazy.

"I'm sorry, but this is not my idea, Len. The whole company wanted you to go, me and Master couldn't fight back everyone. I'm sorry. But don't worry, when you go to USA, Miss President, she's from Crypton, too. We have many branches all around the world. She's very nice, so she will help you. Any questions?"

"If I go, who will Rin sing with?"

"Don't worry, she will sing with Piko or Mikuo just in case. Now you're dismissed."

We walked outside of his office in silent. I ran back in the changing room, leaving Len behind. "Those idiots, why the hell did they want Len to go? Why didn't they let Kaito or Miku go? She IS popular! Even more than Len! What is wrong with them?"

I sat on a small chair in a corner. I bit my lips as I cried, that way people can't hear from outside that I was crying. And then Len walked in.

"Rin..."

"Go away..." I replied while my voice was cracking.

"Rin..Don't cry..." He called me again. I swear that my eyes were so red and puffy. Of course Len would notice that.

"What should I do if you're gone? Who will wake me up every morning? Who will go to school with me? Who will eat with me at lunch? Who will I talk to? Who will I sing with? I don't want to sing with Piko or Mikuo! I want you! You! Tell me who will I sleep with and hug every night? WHO?" I cried harder as I yelled at Len. It wasn't his fault, but I couldn't help it!

Len hugged me as I cried, his fingers touched my hair. He waited for me to calm down and spoke with a soft voice.

"Rin... I won't go forever. I'll go there and find a way to cancel the contract. Will you wait for me?"

I looked up at him, my eyes were still wet. "What do you mean?"

"I will find a way to cancel the contract. That way I can return here. But it may take a while, maybe some months. Rin, can you wait for me?"

For 3 minutes I didn't reply. I didn't know what to say. There's no way that he could cancel that contract easily! But... I love Len, I want him to be here with me.

"Yeah... I trust you... Len, promise me you will always be mine.. I know I'm being selfish, but.." "I promise." Len cut my words and pressed his lips against mine. I pressed my lips back, knowing what this kiss means. _'I will always be yours. Have faith in me.'_

_End of flashback. _

I sighed. After we said good-bye to Len at the airport, I locked myself in my room for almost a week. But Gumi banged my door (I had no idea how did she get into my house) and dragged me outside. I had school anyway, so I decided not to stay in the room with my messy hair and dead face.

Today was another boring day. I walked home alone after school, since Len is not here with me anymore. I sighed again. I guess I will be sighing a lot during these few months. Or maybe years. When I reached our house, I ran to my room as fast as I could and jumped on the bed. _'Lennnn...Rin-chan got scolded today again because she wasn't paying attention in class...! I miss you Len!' _

**Chapter 5 finished XD one more chapter to go :D I cant believe I actually ignored my bad situation right now and played my laptop for the whole day :O oh well! XD **

**Reviews please :') **


	6. Chapter 6 Extra

**Wahh! I just went back from a party and it's 11PM already :O too tired! But I still feel like writing, so here I go! To do this, I had to go googled for 10tabs in the same time XD and no, I don't like triangle love :D yep, enjoy reading ;D**

_Len's POV_

_Flashbacks_

It was 8AM and FINALLY! I'm on land! Holy bananas 16hours on the freaking plane, and I couldn't sleep at all! And the food there was terrible! Good thing I didn't throw up.

After I landed at the airport, a woman with short white hair came and picked me up.

"Hi there! You're... Len-san, right?" She waved her hand at me.

"Hajimemashite, I'm Kagamine Len." I shaked her hand.

"I'm Miss President. Your producer in Japan called me yesterday already. Welcome to America! You will be staying at the house of the Vocaloids, okay?"

"There are other Vocaloids here?"

"Yeah. They sing Japanese though. Americans like it. You will meet them soon. Most of them are girls. But I think you will get along with them fine."

Girls? God, how will I survive this? Getting along with Miku and Meiko was hard already, and now she's saying I have to get along with MORE girls? This is hell...

I followed her to the house, hoping that everything will turn out alright. The house was quite big, actually. Bigger than our house in Japan. That creeped me out even more... More girls...

When we rang the door's bell, I gasped. I couldn't believe my eyes, and you may think I was in heaven, but no, I was in hell. In front of me, stood a bunch of girls and exactly one guy. ONE! I'm saying one!

"Welcome, Len." A tall blonde haired girl with punk-ish clothes stood in the middle greeted me. My firsst impression was her super bright hair that could blind me, even though I have blonde hair too, hers was blond-er than mine!

You got it didn't you?!

"Hi... Nice too meet you.." I said awkwardly. Obviously communicate was not my thing. Rin is better at this.

"Yay! New member! You come from Japan right? Let's get along! My name is SeeU!" Another blondy with curly hair and ... cat ears popped up, spoke happily. At first I thought she spoke some foreign language, but I realized her accent was different. I remembered Rin talked about her, SeeU. She's a Korean Vocaloid. No wonder.

"Jeez SeeU, he just came here, let him rest first and we will introduce later!" The bright-blondy nagged at SeeU.

"Alright! You will be fine with them Len!" Miss President cut off. "Meet me at the studio tomorrow morning, around 10, and we will discuss some stuff. That's all. Ja ne!" She then walked toward her car and left, leaving ME, ALONE with THEM, behind.

SeeU grabbed my arm and walked inside the house. She showed me my room and put my luggage there. "Get some sleep! We will show you everything when you wake up." The bright-blondy said. Great, now I'm getting nicknames for people.

"Okay.."

After everyone left, I took a look at the room. The bedsheet was blue, the curtain was blue, even the chair was blue, why the hell are they all blue? I like yellow, not blue! But anyway, it seemed like a nice room. I jumped on the bed and fell asleep right away. I didn't care whether I changed my clothes or put my luggage in the right place anymore! I just wanted to sleep.

_End of Flashbacks_

It's two weeks already. I miss Rin.

Everyone in the house was quite nice. Lily, the name of the bright-blondy, was quite like Miku. I meant it in the motherly type like Miku. Like a leader. SeeU was nice, even though she tried to seduce me a little but she was a cheerful girl.

And there were Iroha, Yuki, Haku, Miki and Neru. I knew a bit about Neru, since she was Miku's friend and sometimes I heard them talking on the phone. The other four were quite good, too. At least no drunk like our Meiko.

And Gumo... Gosh of course I knew him. He and Gumi are dating! Long distance relationship. They met up some time during the year, like vacations or something like that. But yeah, I knew him. The fact that he was the only guy in the house didn't cheer me up at all. Opposite, actually.

"Those are really... mean... Don't cause any problems with them, Miki." I heard Lily's voice in the kitchen one evening. We just finished dinner and Lily was washing the dishes and talking to some of the girls.

"Demo, Lily, they're always picking a fight! I want to get a revenge!" Miki protested.

"YEAH! BRING IT ON! I'LL CHOP THEIR HEADS OFF!" SeeU jumped on the table and shouted. I walked inside the kitchen and asked curiously.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh Len.. Just the UTAUs. Do you know about them?" Miki answered.

"Well, I heard about them a little bit from Miss President. So what happened?"

"Some of the UTAUs always picked a fight with us. We ignored them though. We didn't want any fights from the UTAUs" Lily explained.

"Eh? I thought they're nice! Well Teto and Ted back in Japan were nice—"

"Some of them are nice." SeeU jumped in.

"But don't cause problems with the UTAUs here though. They're terrible. You don't want to have any enemies when you just got here." Neru warned me. I never knew UTAUs are mean!?

Lily turned around and looked at me. "There's this girl names Tei, and remember Len, do not go near her. I mean it."

"Um.. Okay."

Great. No matter where I go, I just couldn't stop having enemies. Back in Japan, Piko was already my enemy. He even tried to kiss Rin just to get on my nerve! And now I'm away from Rin, I just hoped he wouldn't do anything bad to her.

I let out a small sigh.

I miss Rin.

_Rin's POV _

After Len left, I found a note on my desk. It was from Len, obviously, since he even signed in the note and the paper had a picture of bananas.

_Rinny~~, remember my words. _

_Don't cry because you miss me. Your eyes will get puffy. I want you to smile. _

_Don't eat too much oranges during the day. You will get sick because of it. _

_Don't forget to eat properly. And I mean eat-breakfast-and-lunch-properly. _

_Don't toss your bras and underwear over to my side. Please, it's... weird..._

_Don't let Piko or Mikuo do anything to you. _

_Don't skip classes too! If you skip, I will tell Miku to not buy any oranges for you!_

_Don't forget to do your homeworks! The last time you forgot it because you were busy eating ORANGES the whole night!_

_Don't leave the room dirty. If I came home and saw our room messy, I will punish you. _

_Don't ... get too near to other guys too..._

_And Rin, call me when you have any free times. I want to hear your voice. :) _

_I love you Rin. _

"He's so ...sweet.." I mumbled to myself. Even after he's gone, he still took care of me. I'm horrible.

It's been a month after he left already. And I'm missing him to death! I called him, like, every night, he asked me how was I doing, I asked him what happened there, and stuff.

Last night, he called me and it wasn't a pleasure conversation. Not at all. Apparently, he was having some sort of troubles over there.

_Flashbacks_

"Len, I heard Neru talking about the UTAUs. Did they do anything to you?" I asked him in a soft voice. I was lying on the bed, all ready to go to sleep.

"E-Eh? ..Um... not really..."

"You're lying. Tell me what happened." As his twin sister, no single lie of Len ever escaped me. I knew him too well. Far too well. And it's a fact, Len couldn't lie at all. Whenever he lied, something bad must've happened. Not a good thing.

"Well... Yesterday I met a girl names Tei, and when she saw me, she just ran to me and screamed... Something like that.."

I gasped. This situation sounded.. familiar. I bet both of us went through this before. A fangirl screamed and hugged him and tried to kiss him and said stuff like "I fell in love with you", "Please marry me", "I have a huge crush on you, please go out with me", and more.

And now, another girl told Len she loves him. Just when they first met. Love at the first sight. "Ridiculous." I sighed.

"Well... She told me I love you..." I could already tell that Len was DEFINITELY blushing. A little bit of jealousy just appeared inside me.

"You... didn't fall for her did you?" I asked just to make sure.

"Of course not! I love you! But this bothered me. Rin, she's a yandere."

That just ruined my sleep. I was expecting some good talk with Len and I could go to bed in peace, but noooo, something just had to happened. And worse, she's a yandere.

Yandere are people that seemed to be really, extrememly normal, but they could get extremely upset and violent because of their own reasons. Len didn't have to tell me Tei's reason, I already knew. That's why it bothered him.

"She got mad if someone talked or touched you, didn't she?"

"Yeah... How did you know?"

"I'm your twin." I didn't care about Tei though. What I cared was what will she do to him and what if Len fall for her. I knew it's not going to happen, but there's a small chance that it might happen, maybe 30%.

"Rin, don't think about it too much. I will be fine, okay? Now go to bed, it's late. You need sleeps."

"Alright... Bye Len.. I love you!" I shut off the phone immediately. I pulled the blanket to cover my face, which I was sure all of my blood was stuck at my cheeks. It was hot, I admitted.

The thought of Len leaving me made me shrugged. He already said that he won't fall for her, I guess I should trust him. With that logic in my mind, I smiled and quickly fell assleep.

_End of Flashbacks_

I wasn't too happy though. I'm still worrying if Tei will do any harms to others. Holy shit, what if Tei will kill Len if he doesn't reply to her feelings?

"I'm over reacting, there's no way she would do something like that..." I peeled off my orange and instead of eating them, I just stared at nothing. That was my habit when I got lonely. Suddenly a squeaky voice behind my back surprised me.

"Rin-chan, I know you're sad, but please cheer up! We're all here for you if you need anything, okay?"

"Thanks Miku... I think I'm going to school now. Ja ne!" I ran outside the house as fast as I could. I didn't want anyone to feel pity for me, even though I appreciated the fact that everyone in the house cared for me. But still...

I walked through the cold hall of the school, tried not to look at Len's class in the left. Len was in that class when he was still here, and I still thought that he seemed to be here somewhere.

Silly thoughts! I shooked my head to clear that out of my mind, and saw Gumi waved at me.

"Rin! Gumo just called me last night! He said Len-kun is doing fine, don't worry, okay? Smile smile, you must not look so down early in the morning like this!"

"Hai hai, Gumi... Jeez can't I have some privacy to miss my own brother sometimes?" I hissed at her.

"Nah ah! Len told Gumi to tell me to tell you that you need to smile." Now that sentenced made me laughed. Gumi could be funny sometimes.

"Hai hai!" I walked with her into our classroom.

As I sat down on my chair, I felt a sudden chill through my body. At first I thought someone was poking me with an ice-cream, but no. I shivered, not because of the air condition in our room, but because my body felt weird. I put my hand on my forehead to check, I didn't have a fever though. Later on my headache came, and followed by the dizziness. I almost stood up to excuse myself from class, but in a blink of seconds, they... disappeared.

"Phew, they're gone! I thought it was some serious problem! I guess I'm alright."

"Kagamine-san, are you listening?" The old teacher asked me, brought me back to reality from my little problem.

"Eh.. Yes ma'am!" I replied quickly, took a peek at Gumi next to me. _'Just to make sure if she asks me what did she say before that... Today is my lucky day!' _And I was right, my day just went smoothly afterward.

**Yes! I'm done! Maybe one or two more chapters and then it will be complete! :DDD **

**I'm working on my next fanfic right now, so this one may take a little long time! Thank you for reading! Please review for my FFT! :3**


	7. Chapter 7 Extra : Finals Part1

**Life is so freaking unfairrrrrr! During the language test, I was like "Im gonna fail for sure" and it was true! I missed almost most of the questions! They made us wait for another 1 hour just to get the freaking result, and guess what? **

**They told us (me and my cousin) that we have to do ANOTHER test because our score was SO HIGH in the previous test, so they want to check if we can do the test above our level or not! And it's next Monday! **

**But at least I'm free now! :) Anw enjoy the story XD I think we have 1 more chap to go ;) *I curse quite a lot.. I apologize if it annoyed you, but I do curse a lot :( I'm trying to fix that :(***

**The credit of the idea belongs to moonlightbutterflye and her fanfic "Mirror Images"! Thank you so much! **

_Rin's POV_

"Damn, it's back.." I bit my lips and squeezed the bedsheet as I shut my eyes to ignore the pain. "It... hurts..! I...tai..! Itai!" I screamed out loud and tears were in my eyes.

After a few minutes, the pain was gone. "Those are the worst pain in my life..." I mumbled while I stood up and wash my face.

To be honest, it happened to me for a while already. The first one happened during class, and I kept having pain after that day. Mostly everyday, but lucky for me, the pain always lasted for two or three minutes, but it hurted like hell!

But worse, it just happened randomly, even when I was taking a shower! It's similar to my horrible relationship with some teachers. I was expecting to have a good day at school and hang around with my friends after school, but nooooooo, teachers just had to give me some shit called homework! And yeahhhhh, I had homework to do now... Damn my life..

I pulled out a paper and counted. "Two months and a half.. This is too much.." I sighed. "He's gone for two months and a half.."

_Len's POV_

"The heck is with this schedule?" I hissed at Miss President. She just gave me a freaking schedule for this week that I couldn't even see eating, relaxing and sleeping in there!

_Monday, record for new song. _

_Tuesday, shooting starts at 10AM._

_Wednesday, making new PV. _

_Thursday, continue to make the PV. _

_Friday, concert in Chicago._

_Saturday, come back to New York and prepare to record with append voice._

_Sunday, appointment with producer._

_Next Monday, meeting with the other Vocaloids to practice singing a new song._

"Shooting? Since when did I turn into a model?" I glared at the damn woman.

"You don't have a lot of photos, while the fans are screaming out there for anything that can relate to you."

"And since when did I have to sing with those girls? They are G-I-R-L-S, GIRLS!" I glared at her one more time. That was the deadliest glare I could ever made.

"What? The producer said your voice fit with the song, but it's their song, so you have to sing with them. That will make you more popular." The old hag replied like she was joking with me.

"Damn you... So when exactly can I go back to my dear Rin-chan?" This time I didn't glare at her, I was all ready to throw a brick at her.

"Len, we had a contract with Crypton in Japan already, you're going to stay here for 2 years. Stop complaining and focus on your work."

I was expecting that. Dark aura formed around me, giving me more willing to murder her. I could either break her neck or throw her out of the window. _'Why? Of all people, I was the one that had to go here! I promised Rin that I will come back soon, and it's almost three months already! Three-freaking-months! Without Rin!' _I sighed. I need to find someway to cancel the contract soon.. Or else.. I will be stuck here forever. Two years is quite a long time.

When I reached our house, I heard someone yelled.

"Ouuchhhh! Be careful with it Lily!" It was SeeU's voice.

"It's your fault for doing that! How many times did I tell you not to fight with them? The last time you did it, you ended up breaking your arm and Miss President gave you detention! She doesn't like fighting!" Lily yelled back. I stepped inside the door and saw everyone gathered around the living room, obviously helping SeeU.

"What happened?" I cut the arguement.

"Ron picked a fight on us.. Again.. And SeeU couldn't stand it, so she slapped him on the face. We tried to stop her, but it was a one on one, she and Ron didn't allow anyone to step near them. So she ended up like this..." Miki answered quietly, looked away as she spoke.

'_Hhhmm.. There must be something I could do to stop them.. But.. what?' _

_Rin's POV_

I sat alone on the couch waiting for Len to call me back. It seemed like Len is busy this week.

I couldn't do anything, of course! It's USA after all, of course he's gonna be busy! After 10 minutes of waiting, I stood up and went to the kitchen to see Luka and Miku cooking. That was the first time I stepped inside and watched them COOKING. Not my interest. A while later, Miku called me to go into her room to show me the gift ...eh... the necklace Kaito bought for her..

"Miku-nee, why did you bring me here? Why don't you show it to Teto instead?" I sighed and asked her in the annoying tone.

"Awww come on Rinny! It's pretty isn't it?~~" A laugh escaped from Miku's lips.

"Ok fine whatever.." I replied with a dirty look.

Suddenly my whole stomach hurted, I tried my best not to let Miku see that I was in pain, but I failed. _'It's.. happening..again..!' _My knees shook as I screamed. Luckily Miku caught me and helped me to the bed.

"RIN! YOU OKAY? WHAT'S WRONG?" Miku yelled in fear.

"I'm... fine.. Just..n-need..a few..m-minu-t-tes.." I tittered, but then it dissapeared quickly, since it hurted so bad. I squeezed my eyes shut while my tears dropped on my shirt. Ignoring the pain, I continued to count in my head how long did it last. But one minute passed, two minutes passed, three minutes passed, nothing happened. My pain didn't stop but it got worse. I screamed once more, this time it was loud enough to cause attention of everybody.

Miku looked at me with worries in her eyes, all she could do was standing there and panicked. I didn't blame her, even I wouldn't know what to do if I was her. Soon after that everyone gathered around me. My vision became blur, I tried to stand but my legs wouldn't move. I couldn't feel anything anymore. I fell down and the pain dissapeared as my eyelids suddenly felt heavier. I collapsed.

_General POV_

"Luka! Quick! Call Master! Kaito, you call the repair man! Gakupo, get a wet towel and some water! Miku, shut off Rin's phone in case he calls her! We don't want Len to know about this, he will get more worried!"

Luka, Kaito and Gakupo bursted out of the room while Meiko stayed behind to watch over Rin. But most of her worries were about Len's panicking. She didn't have to say it, everyone knew. If his twin sister is sick, he would come back here no matter what. _'Len shouldn't know.. Rin, promise me you will be alright.. We all need you..' _

_Len's POV_

_Hikiyosete magunetto __no you ni__ (Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets)__  
__Tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguriau__ (that even if we separate, we will reunite again.)__  
__Furete ite modorenakute ii__ (Let's become one, it's okay not to able to turn back)__  
__Sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata (That's fine, for you're my one and only love.)_

Rin's waiting ringtone was set as Magnet our version. After a few minutes, no one picked up. That was strange, since Rin told me to call her back because earlier I had to talk to Lily about the new song, but now Rin didn't pick up.

I tried to call back again, but I got the same result. Worries grew more inside me. I put my phone down after five times calling and sighed. "What could she be doing right now?" I glanced at the phone and a thought occured to me. "Could she be with Miku?"

_You have reached Miku's voicemail. Do you have something to say?_

"I hate voicemails..." Miku didn't pick up either. I tried again and called Kaito, Luka, Meiko. No one answered. Were they playing hide and seek with me?

I hopelessly lied back on my bed, forced my eyes closed and waited for Rin to call back. I picked the phone up again and searched through the contact list.

"Gakupo...Kaito..Luka...Meiko...Piko...Mikuo... Mikuo?" Since when did I have Mikuo's phone number? Mikuo wasn't my friend nor my enemy, he's just... a casual...person.. I guess?

"Well, it worths a try." I clicked the dial button, waiting hopelessly for someone to pick up. _'Mikuo sang with me in some songs. I like you better.' _That was what Rin told me the other day. Maybe Mikuo could give me some information.

After a while of waiting, I got impatient and was about to cancel the call. But to my surprise, Mikuo picked up.

"Yo! Wassup Len?" Normal Mikuo... He never changed.

"Oi, do you know where everyone is? No one picked up the phone!"

"Well, I don't really know. Miku did text me earlier, but she didn't pick up the phone either."

"Where's Rin? Are you with her?"

"Rin? Miku told me Rin suddenly collapsed half an hour ago. I don't know the details though..."

"WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED? I JUST TALKED TO RIN TWO HOURS AGO!" I yelled in the phone.

That was too much. Why the hell did this happend to Rin? I couldn't control my anger anymore, Rin is my twin! Living without her is like hell to me! What am I suppose to do if something bad happened to her?

"I don't know bro... I tried to call back earlier but as I said, no one picked up, too. My house is too far away and I don't have any rides now so I can't go to their house.. Gomen.."

"Thanks." I shut the phone immediately.

I was panicking. I didn't know what to do. And what could I do? Nothing!

I sat up on the bed, stared into space for a few minutes. I couldn't think of anything! All I wanted to do was come back with Rin. She needs me. Everytime this happened, I freaked out. And what do you do when you freak out? You lost control of your temper.

I picked the phone and called Miss President.

"Len? You need anything?"

"CANCEL THE CONTRACT, NOW! RIN IS SICK, I NEED TO COME BACK AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"What? Wait I'm in a meeting now, meet me at my office after 30minutes. Bye." Damn the old woman, she hung up! I swear I was so mad I could throw my chair out of the freaking window. Then SeeU and Lily came in, probably because they heard me yell in the phone.

"Len? What happened?" Lily asked. She stood at the door next to SeeU.

"Damn her.. Rin is sick. I need to go back to Japan now! But MISS PRESIDENT WOULDN'T CANCEL THE CONTRACT! I need to go to her office now! You guys come with me! Beg her or do whatever you want! I'm gonna murder her today.." I was so mad I didn't know what's what anymore.

"Calm down Len! Ok we will go with you and think of something to convice her! Get on the car, I'll drive. Jeez.."

We changed quickly and went outside. After the three of us got in the car, Lily started the engine. Soon, we reached Miss President's office. I bursted in, knocked hard on the door. I didn't really care if she let me in or not, the knocking was just to let her know I was there. I threw the door opened and stepped inside.

"HEY! SAY SOMETHING DAMMIT! I need to go back!" I shouted.

"Len.. we already talked about this! You're not going to-" Her sentence was cut by the phone call. "Keine Ron? Why is he calling me?" She glanced at me, then Lily and SeeU, who just stepped inside because they couldn't catch up.

"What do you want Ron?" Miss President said in her annoying voice.

"Yo woman! Wanna have a fight or something? You- Wait Tei! I'm not done talking! Jeez I'll ask! Is Len there?" Holy craps... Tei was there with some guy names Ron. I bet she was looking for me! I was running away from her for a month or two already!

"Yes, Len, Lily and SeeU are here. What do you want?" Again, she replied with the annoying tone.

"Tell the girl I'm gonna beat her up next time if I meet her! And-owww what was that for Tei? Heyy-" Urrghh judging to what I heard, I could see it was loud over there.

.

.

.

Whoa the brilliant idea just came across my head! I suddenly had an idea! A good one!

"YES IT WILL WORK!" I yelled out loud. Everyone stared at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care. I ran up to Miss President and snatched the phone away from her.

"BOY! COME OVER TO THE OLD HAG'S OFFICE NOW! Bring whoever you want to bring with I dont care!" I shouted at the phone as I winked to Lily and SeeU. They gave me back a confusion look.

"What?"

"Just come here dammit! You will have ten minutes!"

"Ok whatever. Be prepared, I will kill yall all!" He shut off the phone.

"Len, what does this m-"

"Listen, we're gonna have a deal. Me and Ron or whoever it is from the UTAUs are gonna have a singing contest. If I win, I will make sure they will never pick a fight on your Vocaloids here. And in exchange, you're gonna let me go. We're gonna do it at Lily's school tomorrow, right now you call some people to prepare for the contest."

"Len, this is too-" This time SeeU cut her words.

"Come on Miss President! If Len wins, we won't have to deal with the freaking annoying UTAUs anymore! Come on! Say yes!" Gee, thanks SeeU...

"They're right, I think it would be easy for Len. You hate them picking a fight with us everyday, right?" Lily supported us.

"Let me think..." After two minutes of silence, she finally gave me the answer. "Alright.. Since you're useless to me here anyway, I wouldn't mind if you get lost.. Ron maybe aggressive, but he's an idiot anyway..."

"YES!" We all yelled in joy. Then someone kicked SeeU in the back. She cursed and turned around, already knew who that was. "You're here."

"What do you want now?" Ron asked, with Tei standing next to him, all ready to scream and hug me. I shivered at the thought of her harrassing me..

"I'm gonna have a singing contest with you. If I win, you're going to leave the Vocaloids alone. And I mean FOREVER. We're tired of fighting with you." I pointed at Tei and spoke in cold voice. "You could join with him too. I don't care."

"If we win, Len, you're mine!"

"Fine!" I said quickly. I knew I was being reckless, but I was sure, I will win no matter what. I want to be with Rin as soon as possible!

"The contest is tomorrow at Lily's school. We will have the fans as judges, see who have more votes." I continued.

"Alright. 4 PM, remember that." Ron finished up and grabbed Tei's shirt and dragged her outside, obviously stopping her from trying to kiss me. Gross.

_General POV_

Hours later, the repair man stepped out Rin's room. He smiled at the other Vocaloids and Master. "That girl was lucky. It was a virus. She was trying to write a song on her own. But while doing research on the internet, she accidentally got the virus inside her, because she was using the internet from her body."

"Body? What do you mean?" Meiko asked with confusion.

"Your songs were always created by someone else, so it will be really hard to create by yourself. Each of you can surf the Internet if you activate the program. It technically means you're inside the Internet. And a virus caught her."

"How is Rin now?" Kaito, who was licking his ice-cream in depression, asked.

"Luckily, the virus hadn't move to the program core yet, so there is a cure. I gave her a floppy disk to read already, your Rin is okay. She just needs a rest for 2 or 3 weeks, that's all. Other than that, her program is perfectly fine."

"I'm relieved! Now we can rest! I actually thought something bad is gonna happen to Rinny!" Miku said happily. Everyone else chortled.

"Alright! I guess we could tell Len now. If he asks!" Meiko stood up and told the rest to open their phone. "Woahh! 6 missed calls! Crap.. We owe him an explanation."

The next day, while everyone gathered around the dining table for dinner, Meiko's phone rang. She and Miku exchanged worried looks. She finally picked up.

"MEIKO! I HAVE GOOD NEWS!" Len was yelling in the top of his lungs (again), which caused everyone's attention. Meiko put the phone on speaker.

"Jeez, do you want me deaf? Calm down, let me explain stuff here first." She began telling him everything, from how did Rin collapsed and the reason why to the end. Len cut her words almost every one sentence, so it made the explaining longer.

"So is she okay now?"

"Yeah. Rin just needs to rest around 2 or 3 weeks." Meiko replied.

"GOOD! I WAS WORRIED TO DEATH! Okay, so here's what I'm going to say. I have good news."

"What is it?" She asked as she glanced at everyone else. They stared at her with curious in their eyes.

"I'm going home tomorrow."

"WHAT?" All of their mouths dropped.

"I'll explain everthing when I get home. Just take care of Rin for me! That's all! Ja ne!" Len hung up.

"What.. does he mean by that?!"

**One more chap and we're done! Then I'll focus on the Switched! I don't care abt school application anymore, just leave it to my parents.. Bc thks to them, I have to re-take all of the shots in 30days! anw thks for reading! pls review for my story! :3**


	8. Chapter 8 Extra : Finals Part2

**Alright! Here's the last chapter! Enjoy your reading! **

**~lizzie-rivers**

**I hope you will like this :)**

_Rin's POV_

I slowly opened my eyes. Man, I wondered how many days had it been since I collapsed. My vision was quite blurry. I was dead? Eto.. No. I could still see the sunlight. It went through the glass window and rested on my bed. I tried to lift my left arm, but it hurted. _'Wow I still didn't recover huh?' _I thought in my head. I tried to lift up my right arm, but something was pinning me down. A turned my head to the right and saw me next to me.

Wait what? No, there wasn't any mirror in my room! I saw a lock of blonde hair tied in a ponytail with messy bangs. A few seconds passed as I looked at the figure clearer and saw a familiar face. It belonged to no one else but my dear sibling.

"Len!" I sat up quickly, despited the fact that my whole body hurted like hell. I looked down on my right hand and saw Len's hand was holding mine. I blushed as I took a closer look at Len's face.

"You look tired.." I tried to moved my other free arm to let it rest on his soft cheek. He was sleeping soundly next to me, his face looked so much like an angel... or something like that. I placed a soft kiss on his cheek and tried to stand up without waking him. But I failed.

"Um... Rin? You're.. awake?" He opened his eyes slowly. I nodded. He sat up quickly and wrapped his arms around me. Len hugged me tightly as he spoke.

"Thank God you're okay! I heard from Mikuo you collapsed so I went back here!"

"Eh? W-Why d-" I was about to ask why did he come back, but he shhhh me and kissed my cheek, which was completely pink. "I miss you.. I'll explain everything later. Right now I want to be alone with you." He spoke softly. I smiled at him when we pulled back.

"I miss you too Len.. A lot!" His arms were around my waist as mine automatically clung onto his neck.

"Rinny, I told you to take good care of yourself didn't I? And you collapsed. Again." He whispered in my ears, his warm breath tickled me.

"I didn't do anything!" I pulled back, letting him kiss my nose as I shut my eyes. _'He's too too cute!' _

I burried my head in his shoulder blade and sniffed. Tears floated out of my eyes, but they were tears of happiness. I couldn't believe it was true! He was there! Next to me, right that moment! Before I could know anything more, I found his soft lips touched mine. I accepted the kiss and opened my mouth, letting his tounge and mine met. He tightened his arms around me as we kissed. _'I'm in heaven! I miss him so so bad!' _

Our lips parted and our eyes met. I laughed softly and laid my head on his chest.

"Rin, were you trying to write a song on your own?" His sudden question surprised me. How did he know that?

"Y-Yeah... I wanted to create one.. Please don't get mad at me..." I replied quietly, avoided eye-contacts.

"It's alright. But don't use the program to surf the Internet, okay? You collapsed because of that." He kissed my forehead and leaned closer, brushing his lips agaisnt mine again.

"I'm sorry.. I will be careful next time."

"Good. Now let's go to eat something, I'm starving." Len suggested.

"Yeah." I held his hands as we walked out of the bed. Both of us went downstairs and found everyone already awake. _"Typical day, like usual. But today, I have Len with me.' _I smiled as I thought.

Miku and Kaito were still fighting over the ice-cream and leeks. Apparently, Kaito took Miku's leeks because she took his ice-cream, preventing him from putting it into his breakfast.

"Come onnnnnn! Giveee meee backkkkkk!" Kaito whined.

"Never! Never! Never!" Miku yelled back.

Meiko was drunk and was sitting in the corner, moaning something like "O-a-o in en.. Ya-awa-ke..." I glanced over to the kitchen counter, which I found Luka and Gakupo cooking AND flirting in the same time. Me and Len smiled at them.

"It feels like home." Len sqeezed my hand as he smiled.

"It is your home." I squeezed back.

Miku finally got her leeks back, then she saw us standing there. "Ohayo! Come and eat breakfast! Len you have a lot of explanation for us!" She grinned.

"Hai hai!" He walked to the breakfast table and sat down next to me, still holding my hand. There was no need to hide it, since everyone knew already.

After breakfast, which was awesome, since Luka was the one that made it, even though it tasted a bit like eggplant, Miku stood up and pointed her finger at us.

"You! Explaining time!" I was expecting that too. Just how the heck did he get free so easily?

"Alright. When I heard Rin collapsed from Mikuo, I-"

"Wait! Mikuo?" Miku cut his sentence.

"Yeah. He told me."

"DAMN IT! I TOLD HIM NOT TO ALREADY!" Miku pouted and let Len continue with his explanation.

"I called Miss President to cancel the contract, but she wouldn't let me. And at the same time, one of the UTAUs, Keine Ron, called her. So I thought of a singing contest as a deal with Miss President and challenged Ron. If I win, she must let me go home and I will make sure there will be no fights between the UTAUs and the Vocaloids over there, since they always fought, like everyday."

"And?" I asked.

"And I won the next day. Ron had Tei in his side, while I sang alone. They performed "Declare war on all Voc loid", obviously Tei was making Ron sing that, or else she will kill him. I knew "Spice!" wasn't my best song, but to get more votes from the fans, I knew it would be the only song to help me win. So I did! And I flew back to Japan as soon as the contest ended."

"Dang! You lucky boy! If it was me, I wouldn't know what to do!" Kaito smirked and patted Len's head, which made him looked like a little kid.

"I almost forgot! I brought stuff for you guys! Leeks for Miku, five boxes of ice-cream for Kaito, eggplants for Gakupo, tunas for Luka, beers and wine for Meiko, since I couldn't buy any sake."

Everyone's eyes lit up when they heard Len brought they're favorite things home. They ran with full speed to Len's room to get their gifts while I stared at him.

"You sang 'Spice!"? I joked. "Pervert~~~~!"

"Ehhh? No I'm not!" He looked away with his embarrassed face, his classical shota face. "Awww Len you look sooo kawaii~~!" I jumped on his lap and gave him a tight hug. "So so so so kawaii~~!" I guffawed as he blushed harder. His arms were around my waist, but his eyes were avoiding mine, obviously embarrassed.

I smiled at Len and gave him a kiss on the cheek. But to my surprise, he pulled me back in for another kiss on the lips. We enjoyed the passionate kiss, until Luka interrupted.

"Well well! Stop making out and join us!" In the living room, Kaito and Miku were sitting on the couch watching TV and eating their ice-cream + leeks. Luka was washing the dishes while Meiko and Gakupo were having a drinking contest. They were slightly drunk.

"Already?" I sighed in disbelief.

"Rin, you wait here, I have something to give you, I'll be back." Len stood up and walked upstairs, leaving me behind without explaining anything.

He went back with something in his hand. Curious, I asked what is it. Len opened his hand and gave me a tiny box with yellow gift wraps and an orange bow.

"Open it. I bought it for you." He said, a slight blush appeared on his cheeks.

I slowly undid the bow, carefully took off the tapes so the wrapping paper wouldn't rip. It looked cute, I didn't want to rip it.

Inside, there were two pink hairpins with a small rose on each of them. I stared at them, my heart was beating fast. I swear I could wander into Lenland right now if Len didn't speak. The hairpins were so cute! I didn't expect Len would buy it for me!

"I.. bought it before I come back here.. so-" I wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Len! I love it!" I found myself pressing my lips on his.

"I love you Len." I whispered in his ears.

He smiled and nodded. "I love you too."

**Cheesy ending! But yeah, I think we're done! XD Review pls! XD **


End file.
